1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a smart watch, and more particularly, to a smart watch in which, when the wrist of a user wearing the smart watch touches a table, a part of the smart watch located at lower part is constructed to be thin.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With advances in technology, various wearable devices capable of being worn by a user body have appeared. A wearable device refers to a device which can be worn by a user as some portions of clothes, etc., by achieving small size and light weight so that a user may freely use the device while in motion. For example, the wearable device may include a smart watch and a head mounted display (HMD). The wearable device may be paired with another device such as a smart phone to perform various functions.
Meanwhile, a smart watch among wearable devices is worn on the user's wrist and may perform a variety of functions including a clock function. That is, a user may receive messages, use social network services (SNSs), or receive telephone calls. In this case, the smart watch needs to be made such that, when the user wearing the smart watch rests their arm on a table, the arm of the user may be comfortable.